The Corrupt Namek
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: The prequel to "Piccolo's World." Piccolo is a corrupt drug dealer that will some day rule the world! Rated R for strong language and drug usage.
1. Chapter I

It has been a long time since I posted or even attempted to post a fic on Fanfiction.Net. Lots of stuff happened and I lost many of my works and I really wasn't in the mood to write anything. However, I think I got my old touch back with this fic, which is a prequel to one of my favorite works: "Piccolo's World." I hope you enjoy it and I hope you're not upset that I took so long to write a fic.  
  
--Mr. Zombie  
  
WARNING: MUCH LIKE THE OTHERS THERE IS STRONG LANGUAGE AND DRUG USAGE  
  
***  
  
The Corrupt Namek  
  
This is a time in which the Namek known only as Piccolo does not rule the planet with an iron fist and drugs. No, he is instead a drug dealer that acts like a good guy but in reality is quite corrupt. He conducts his corrupt and illegal business on the flat roof of Goku's mansion, which was given to Goku by the leader of Earth for saving the planet on numerous occasions. This is how Piccolo became the evil supreme leader of Earth and how it became Piccolo's World.  
  
Just like in "Piccolo's World," there are people alive who should be dead and the storyline doesn't correspond with the actual series.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Several people had moved in with Goku which included Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Chouzu, and his two sons Gohan and Goten. Goku's such a nice guy! Chi Chi had died in an "unfortunate" explosion caused by unknown reasons. They all knew that Piccolo lived up on the roof, but whenever any of them except Goku went up there Piccolo got pissed off and yelled at them about bothering his meditation. At least, he got mad at Gohan, Goten, and Krillen. Krillen was too afraid to say anything, but he suspected Tien and Chouzu of lying to him when they said Piccolo got pissed at them. When they came back down they weren't afraid. They seemed in a better mood. They were just. . . different. Vegeta usually stopped by and talked to Piccolo once or twice a day and only sometimes said anything to anyone else.  
  
Today was different. Vegeta landed on the roof a FOURTH time today. The so- called Saiyajin Prince found Piccolo lying face-first on the roof and surrounded by empty bottles of vodka. His turban was next to him and his cape was gone. Vegeta knew the Namek was unconscious. Vegeta walked up to Piccolo and nudged him with his foot. There was no movement.  
  
Vegeta thought the Namek must have killed himself, but then he saw movement. Piccolo's hand had moved. Vegeta then shook him hard for several minutes until Piccolo's incredibly bloodshot eyes opened.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" the Namek asked in a tired and drunk voice. He was about to pass out again when Vegeta shook him some more.  
  
"Wake up, Namek," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Piccolo moved his head and looked up at Vegeta with wide eyes. "It's fuckin BRIGHT!" he exclaimed, and passed out.  
  
Vegeta sighed and shook him some more. "Wake up you damn red-eyed demon."  
  
Once again Piccolo awoke, but his eyes were barely open. He had that same drunken voice: "It's time for revenge."  
  
Vegeta looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Namek?"  
  
"Goku. . . he killed my father! Vengeance will be mine!"  
  
Piccolo stood up but couldn't stand still. He staggered around Vegeta endlessly. Vegeta just watched until Piccolo suddenly grabbed Vegeta's right shoulder and shouted, "Don't you see! That Monkey is responsible for my misery! All fucking Monkeys must fucking hang!"  
  
Vegeta saw Monkey as a racist term and became angry. "Watch your mouth, Namek."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're a Monkey too." Piccolo let go of him and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Vegeta ignored the first comment and replied, "I need some Namek Grass."  
  
"Of course! Why would I even bother to ask?"  
  
Piccolo pulled out a bag of weed from his pocket. It was the equivalent of ten bucks worth. "I'll hook you up with this nice bag for sixty bucks. That's a discount for my best customer."  
  
Vegeta couldn't sense the corruption going on. "I knew I could count on you, Piccolo. I appreciate it."  
  
The Saiyajin handed Piccolo the cash and Piccolo handed him the weed. "Enjoy your Namek Grass, Monkey."  
  
"What did I just---"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Piccolo ordered. The Namek may have been standing in one place, but he was wobbling like hell.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists. "You're lucky you caught me in a good mood, you drunk Namekian prick! I should call you Prickolo!"  
  
Piccolo suddenly grabbed Vegeta by the shirt collar. His voice was of pure evil: "Listen up you fucking filthy Monkey. You are fucking worthless without me. I say whatever the fuck I want to you. I CONTROL you. You don't say ANYTHING you think will offend me. Got it?"  
  
Vegeta felt a bit worried. Piccolo supplied him. He didn't like it, but he complied. "Yeah, sure. Got it."  
  
Piccolo let go of his shirt. "Good, now go home to that blue-haired bitch of yours and have a good time with your Namek Grass."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about my wife like that you---"  
  
"What the FUCK did I just say?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Good, now get out of here you inferior Monkey."  
  
The Saiyajin had never felt angrier in his life. He wanted to tear Piccolo's head off so bad. Unfortunately, that would mean no weed, and Piccolo had the best stuff around. Vegeta decided to fly off and smoke his anger away. Besides, he had a nice jar of grape jelly waiting for him.  
  
Once Vegeta was gone Piccolo passed out again.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in a city somewhere else. . . .  
  
Cell stood at a street corner with a joint in his mouth and had been spending the day ripping off little kids with his Namek Grass Piccolo told him to sell when Tien and Chouzu arrived.  
  
"Looks like you're out of the good stuff," Tien said. "We just spoke to Mr. Piccolo. He says you're being too lenient on these kids."  
  
"Selling 15 bucks worth for 50 too lenient?" Cell asked.  
  
"That's what the boss says," Chouzu replied.  
  
"Exactly," Tien said. "Mr. Piccolo is angry that you're practically giving the stuff away for free."  
  
"How is that like giving it up for free? I'm ripping them off like hell!"  
  
"Mr. Piccolo is tired of resupplying you. He wanted you to sell ten bucks worth for 80."  
  
Cell's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! I know this stuff is good, but---"  
  
"Are you questioning Mr. Piccolo?" Chouzu asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Cell replied.  
  
"Good. Take these." Tien pulled out two good sized bags of weed from his pockets and handed them to Cell. "Mr. Piccolo expects more money. Make it happen."  
  
Cell nodded. "It will."  
  
Tien and Chouzu left to leave Cell to the business and report back to Piccolo. Piccolo had a nice, corrupt business going on. At this point Piccolo never imagined he would rule the Earth. No one did.  
  
********************************************  
  
Well, what'd you think? Reviews would be excellent. They are great encouragement. Also, I'd also like to suggest you guys read fics by The Dbz Dealer. They are well-written fics! 


	2. Chapter II

Mr. Zombie is back! It has been nearly a year since I posted the previous chapter of my prequel to Piccolo's World. I sincerely hope that my stories have not been forgotten, and that fans of my previous work will read this!(I notice The Dbz Dealer is now the Ace of Authors. I especially hope you and Dbz Chicka read this, and I also have a lot of chapters and some new fics to read from the Dbz Dealer) I am not going to post my reasons for not putting this up sooner, but I just want to assure everyone that I AM going to have the completed version of "The Corrupt Namek" This is not an unfinished work, as I already have it finished. There will not be weeks or months in between chapters. I just want to assure everyone that this will be completed. Anyway, on with Chapter II!

-----

**The Corrupt Namek**

**Chapter II**

Goku and Goten were sparring when Gohan got back from his college.

"Welcome back, son," Goku said. "Before you do anything I want you to get good 'ol Piccolo a glass of water. I'm sure he's thirsty."

"Do I have to?" Gohan asked.

"You should help your former mentor Gohan," Goku said.

Gohan sighed. "All right."

He went inside to the kitchen. Krillen was there.

"Hey Gohan! What's wrong?" Krillen asked.

"I have to get Piccolo a glass of water."

"Oh. Sucks for you."

"Yeah, thanks for the support."

"Anytime, Gohan."

Krillen left and Gohan got the water. He then went back outside and flew onto the roof of the large, three-story mansion. Piccolo was sitting on a wooden chair (the chair Gohan sat on at dinner) and drinking a bottle of vodka. Gohan didn't know this. He thought it was water.

"What the fuck do you want?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"I, uh, brought you some water, but it looks like you have some, so I'll be on my way."

"You stupid bitch," Piccolo said standing up. "I think you need some training lessons."

Gohan stepped back afraid. "No Piccolo, that's not necessary." Images filled his mind of Piccolo supposedly "training" him as a kid. It was more like Piccolo beating the shit out of him! Gohan was mentally scarred for life from those days.

"It seems you've forgotten what I've taught you. That's Mr. Piccolo to you."

"Shit, sorry. Of course you're Mr. Piccolo." There was fear in his voice. He had always been afraid of Piccolo. Those beatings! Those horrendous beatings!

"Have you forgotten who I am, Gohan? Are you as dumb as your father now?"

"No, of course not."

"Who is your Master?"

Gohan gulped. "You are Mr. Piccolo."

"Good, I guess you're not as stupid as you look. Get the fuck out of here. . . leave that water though."

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan placed the glass on the ground and got the fuck out of there. He didn't want Piccolo to beat him up like he used to again.

Piccolo finished his bottle of vodka and downed the glass of water in one drink. He sat back down and Tien and Chouzu arrived.

"Greetings, Mr. Piccolo," Tien said.

The Namek pulled out a joint and lit it with a snap of his fingers. "What do you have to report?"

"Cell raised the prices of his weed, but he didn't like it too much. He feels he should be more. . . fair."

Piccolo's right eyebrow rose. "Fair, huh? Of all the people, HE wants to be fair?"

"That's right, sir."

Piccolo took a nice, big hit. "Bring him to me," he said while smoke poured from his mouth.

"Immediately, Mr. Piccolo."

-----------------------------

Tien and Chouzu found Cell at the same street corner. Cell had some kid in his hand.

"Listen you little punk," Cell said, "you WILL buy this dimesack for 80 bucks. This is the good shit. The BEST shit."

"I don't have that kind of money," the kid told him.

"Then fuck off!" Cell shouted, and threw him into the sky. The kid was never seen again.

"You shouldn't throw away your customers," Tien said.

Cell looked at them and shrugged. "The kid couldn't buy. He's no customer of mine."

"Yeah, well, Mr. Piccolo wants to see you back at the headquarters."

"What? Why?" There was a hint of worry in Cell's voice.

"He didn't tell us," Chouzu replied.

"Indeed, but the boss hates to wait. You better get moving Cell."

Cell nodded. "Of course."

He flew off in a hurry. What did his boss Mr. Piccolo want so suddenly?

------------------------

Goku was out in the front yard when he saw none other then Cell fly over and land on the roof.

"What the hell?" he said. He flew up to investigate.

------------------------

Cell found Piccolo sitting in his wooden chair smoking a large joint. Cell stepped in front of him and said, "It is an honor to be in your presence, Mr. Piccolo."

"Yes. Now--"

"What's going on here?" Goku asked. He had landed on the roof.

Cell spun around and faced Goku with a look of worry. Piccolo kept his cool.

"Cell wanted to tell me that he's a good guy now," Piccolo said. "Isn't that right Cell?"

"Huh? Uhh, yes, that's right. Being evil got me nowhere. . . I've decided to dedicate myself to fighting evil instead."

"Oh yeah?" Goku replied. "Well good job Cell. I'm proud of you."

Cell didn't reply. "Say something you fool," Piccolo mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, of course! I'm proud of myself too!"

Goku smiled. "Well, I'll be on my way now."

Piccolo waved. "See ya later, Goku."

Goku waved back and left. Cell turned back to his boss.

Piccolo got to the point. "All right you fuckin' prick, listen up. Tien and Chouzu have informed me that you feel my prices are too high. They say you feel things should be a bit more fair. My business isn't about being fair. From now on I will receive 90 percent of your profits."

"Ninety percent?!" Cell exclaimed.

"Yeah, that seems fair enough. . . to me!" Piccolo laughed evilly. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Cell felt angry but he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then, without another word, he flew off. Piccolo finished his joint and decided to get some sleep. In his sleep he for some reason pictured himself ruling the world.

-------------------------

Vegeta showed up at the usual time the next morning. He found Piccolo sitting in that wooden chair doing nothing. He was just sitting.

"Let me guess," Piccolo said. "Namek Grass?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Vegeta asked with arrogance in his voice.

Piccolo stood up. "Of course not. . . Monkey."

"Damnit!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't start with that shit again!"

"Shut the fuck up," Piccolo ordered. "Did you forget what I told you?"

"I've tolerated enough of you Namek! Prepare to die!"

"You would be making a mistake by attacking me. Do you know how to make Namek Grass? I didn't think so. As I said, you are worthless without me."

"I could always go to the planet Namek. They got the stuff all over the place." It had actually taken Vegeta quite a lot of thinking to get a comeback to Piccolo saying he needed him for Namek Grass.

Piccolo laughed. "You would prefer their low-quality stuff over my stuff? I have the best stuff in the universe."

Vegeta didn't think about that. He realized it the Namek was right. "I hate it when you're right, Namek. You gonna hook me up or what?"

"Of course I'll hook you up Monkey."

Vegeta growled but said nothing. "You know what Vegeta? For being my best customer I'll give this to you for free."

"Really?"

Piccolo nodded and gave it to him. Vegeta's face brightened. "You're not so bad after all, Namek."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't even consider it."

Piccolo sat back down. "I have some business associates on their way."

"All right, I'm outta here. See ya."

Vegeta flew off and an evil grin formed on Piccolo's face. That little freebie would make the so-called Saiyajin prince like him more. That meant more business.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. Expect the next chapter sometime soon!


	3. Chapter III

Well here it is folks, Chapter III of "The Corrupt Namek." I hope you enjoy!

**The Corrupt Namek**

**Chapter III**

Vegeta didn't leave immediately. He had seen Kakarot and decided to tell him the idea he had gotten while he was high yesterday.

"Hey Kakarot, we need to speak," Vegeta said.

"Sure thing Vegeta," Goku replied.

"I want this to be a secret. I came up with a wonderful money-making idea."

"Money? Isn't Bulma rich?"

"Yeah, but she says she's tired of wasting thousands of dollars a day on me. . . basically stupid bullshit."

"Ah, I see. What's your idea?"

Vegeta looked around to make sure no one was in the area and then said in a low voice, "I could own a convenience store. Those make plenty of cash. . . think about it, not only would be make big bucks off customers, but we could sell alcohol and tobacco to underage kids, as long as they give us some extra profit of course. You could work for me Kakarot."

"Really?" Goku asked ignoring the illegal part. He liked the idea of being able to work with Vegeta.

"Yeah, we could split the profits. I get 70 percent and you 30 percent."

"Wow, that sounds great!"

"Yeah, it's a great---" Vegeta looked up and saw Tien, Chouzu, and Cell fly overhead and land on the roof. "What the FUCK?! Cell?!"

"Take it easy. Cell's a good guy now," Goku assured him.

"Well, I'll be damned. Anyway, I gotta go home and ask Bulma for some cash to start that store."

"Okay. See ya later Vegeta."

"Yeah, sure."

He flew off and Goku went back inside to eat.

----------------------

Cell, Tien, and Chouzu stood around Piccolo and listened to their boss' every word:

"Business has been incredibly slow lately, and this is because of people's refusal to uh, 'invest' in my product due to overly high prices. Now, I considered lowering my prices, but then I realized that would be foolish. I came up with an even greater idea: we can FORCE peopleto pay for the weed."

"Brilliant idea Mr. Piccolo," Cell said.

"Of course it is. Now, we also have to expand operations. I have invited several people here so I could consider hiring some new business associates."

"What about Goku?" Tien asked. "Won't he protest?"

"I will take care of Goku," Piccolo replied. "Now, you guys go get back on the streets and force people to pay. I expect profits from you three to increase by 300 percent."

They nodded and flew off. Piccolo smoked a large joint and then for the first time in a long time he got off the roof.

----------------------

Krillen was sitting on a chair on the front porch drinking some water when he saw Piccolo land in front of him. He spit his drink out in surprise. "Piccolo?"

"Hey, you," Piccolo said pointing to Krillen as if Krillen were in a crowd of people. "Where's Goku?"

"Umm, probably where he always is: the kitchen."

"Good. Have a prize," Piccolo said, and as he walked by Krillen he dropped a small bag of weed on his lap. Then he went inside. Krillen looked at the bad confused. He had never smoked before and didn't really know what to do with it.

----------------------

After travelling through several hallways and doorways, Piccolo reached the kitchen. He found Goku with his head in the fridge.

"Hey there Goku," Piccolo said.

"Hi Piccolo! What a pleasant surprise!" Goku stood up with a large pile of food in his hands.

Piccolo pulled out a bottle of vodka without a label from his cape. "Want some flavored water?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure! What flavor is it?"

"Uh, it's a surprise. You'll have to guess."

"Sounds fun. . . want to watch some T.V.?"

"Yeah, let's watch some T.V."

They went and sat down on the couch in one of Goku's living rooms. Goku turned on the T.V. and watched the news; The World News Network (WNN). Goku ate quickly and Piccolo gave him the "flavored water."

Goku took a drink a nearly choked. "That IS flavored. Not only does it burn but it tastes like some VERY old-ass water."

"Do you have a problem with my water?" Piccolo asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, of course not Piccolo," Goku replied and took a big swig of the "water" to show his sincerity. He tried his best to tolerate it.

Piccolo knew Goku was lying, but he loved it. While Goku drank Piccolo watched the news, which wasn't interesting at all. It wasn't long until Piccolo noticed a change in Goku's behavior.

"This water is something else, Piccolo. It's making me feel all weird, and even though it tastes like shit I continue to drink." Goku laughed at what he said.

Piccolo grinned. "You like that water huh?"

Goku took another drink. The bottle was over halfway gone. "Not really."

Then he laughed some more and decided to stand up. That was a mistake. He staggered back and forth around the living room; bumping into the wall every now and then.

"I can't seem to stand up straight," Goku told Piccolo. He did, however, take another drink. Everything was going according to the Namek's plan. Goku tried to get to the couch, but instead he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground. He somehow managed to save his bottle though.

Piccolo laughed and helped Goku to his feet. "You alright Goku? That was a nice save."

"Yeah, sure, I'm good," Goku replied in a dazed voice. He took yet another drink. "I'm almost out of water."

"Looks that way," Piccolo replied. He watched Goku stagger around some more and crash into his T.V., knocking it down and causing it to shut down.

"Damn, I messed up my T.V.," Goku said with a laugh. He then took one last drink before finishing off the bottle. The Saiyajin was incredibly drunk. His view of the world was completely fucked up. Nothing stood still, including himself. He continued to stagger around and for some reason he decided to throw the bottle through his living room window, shattering the window. He didn't give a fuck.

"Well Goku, I'm going back to my post on the roof." Piccolo left to wait for the people he had invited. Goku would no longer be a problem. He left the house and walked past Krillen again who was still studying his bag of weed. He would have smelled it if he had a nose.

While Piccolo floated up to the roof, Goku suddenly jumped through a third story window. It completely shattered it. The Namek was caught by surprise. "Damn!" he exclaimed. Goku didn't attempt to fly. He simply fell to the ground and made it his resting place for the day. Piccolo shrugged and went back to the roof. He sat on a chair and sparked a joint.

Suddenly the Namek had an interesting idea. He had the ability of controlling both Goku and Vegeta, the only two capable of stopping him. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted and those Monkeys would be powerless to stop him. Piccolo took a huge hit and realized he could rule the world if he wished. Interesting indeed.

----------------------

An hour later Piccolo's possible new recruits arrived. These people consisted of the Ginyu Force (with the exception of Captain Ginyu), Nappa, and Radditz. They all landed on the roof and formed a circle around Piccolo.

"You have all been excellent buyers of Namek Grass for quite some time," Piccolo said. "You are all evil and corrupt, just like me. I have decided to expand my wonderful business and each of you have the opportunity to become my loyal followers."

"That sounds good, mate," Jeice said. "What do we have to do?"

"First of all, you will refer to me as Mr. Piccolo. Next you will need to sell 200 dollars worth of Namek Grass for a thousand dollars."

"A thousand bucks?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"That's right. Is that a problem?" Piccolo asked.

"Uh, no, of course not," Nappa replied.

Piccolo opened a box which had been by his feet. It was filled with several bags of weed. "You will each take one. You will report back to me in two hours with the cash."

They each grabbed a bag and flew off to attempt to sell their drugs. Piccolo sat back in his chair, sparked another joint, and waited for their return.

------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for Chapter III. Just want to say thanks to the Dbz Dealer (Ace of Authors) for reviewing my previous chapter. I was hoping to hear from you and I did!


	4. Chapter IV

Yay!! I got reviews from my two favorite readers(you know who you are)! I'm happy now. Anyway, sorry that this chapter is a little late, I've been busy and haven't used the computer much. However, here it is. Enjoy!

**The Corrupt Namek**

**Chapter IV**

The Ginyu Force went to one city and the Saiyajins to another. The Ginyu Force went to a crowded street corner and Recoome shouted, "Get your Namek Grass. The best stuff around. We'll hook you up good."

They got some business, but it was hard to get people to buy from ALL of them. Threats would also be thrown at people to force them to buy. Within an hour none other then Guldo made the most, which was 600 dollars. Eventually people arrived less and less. A cop came by them and saw what they were doing.

"Hey, you can't sell that stuff! It's illegal!" the cop shouted.

"Shut the fuck up," Recoome replied, and kicked the cop. The officer flew off from the attack and was never seen again. They all laughed and started walking around to sell some more.

-------------------

Nappa and Radditz had a bit more progress. People mainly seemed interested in buying from Nappa. Why? Who knows. They both would instill force to achieve a sell, but by the time it was two hours Nappa had made 800 dollars and Radditz made 500. They decided to report to Piccolo to see what the Namek had to say. Maybe he would let them in anyway?

When they got back to Piccolo's roof the Ginyu Force was already there standing around Piccolo. They each gave Piccolo the cash they earned.

"Well, it looks like everyone but one of you is a fucking failure," Piccolo told them.

"Who succeeded?" Burter asked.

"The four-eyed midget freak right there," Piccolo said pointing to Guldo.

Guldo looked quite happy. Everyone else eyed him with anger.

"Well Guldo, welcome to my wonderful organization," Piccolo said.

Guldo jumped in the air happily. "Yes! Finally something good happens to me!"

"Now the rest of you failures can get the fuck off my roof," Piccolo said to the others.

The rest walked away grumbling amongst themselves.

"Where will we go?" Jeice asked Piccolo.

"I don't know. Go start a cab business or something."

Jeice shrugged at the strange advice and left with the others. When they were gone Piccolo turned to Guldo. "Good job. Now, I want you to sell some more."

"Immediately, Mr. Piccolo," Guldo replied.

Piccolo gave him a bag of weed.

"Remember," Piccolo said. "Sell it for expensive prices. Don't fuck up."

Guldo nodded and left. A few minutes later Gohan arrived from his college.

----------------------

Krillen was STILL at the porch wondering what to do with the weed. He didn't know whether he was supposed to eat it our not. He was still wondering when Gohan showed up.

"Hey Gohan," Krillen greeted.

"What's that?" Gohan asked pointing to the weed.

"I don't know. Piccolo gave it to me."

Hearing that name sent a chill through Gohan. "I see. Well, a fellow student gave me some mushrooms for doing his work. I'm gonna go inside and eat them."

"Sure Gohan, you do that."

Krillen didn't find it strange that someone had given Gohan mushrooms of all the things for doing their work. Gohan didn't either.

After Gohan went inside Vegeta arrived. He walked up to Krillen and asked, "Where's Kakarot?"

"He's over there sleeping," Krillen said pointing to where Goku was on the ground.

"He must have been really tired," Vegeta replied, and turned back to Krillen. "I see you have a bag of weed."

"Weed?"

"Yeah, the stuff you have in your hand."

"This is called weed?"

"As a matter of fact it is. Never smoked weed before?"

"Can't say that I have."

Vegeta grabbed a chair and sat next to Krillen. "Well then baldy, I'll show you how it's done!"

The Saiyajin pulled out some zigs and proceeded to roll the weed into the paper.

"So you smoke this stuff?" Krillen asked.

"That's right."

"Heh, I was getting ready to eat it."

Vegeta glanced at him but continued to roll. He rolled some more joints and soon all the weed had been rolled. "Prepare for a great time, chrome dome," Vegeta said.

---------------------

It didn't take long for Krillen to figure it out (although he coughed like a motherfucker each hit). He was high after the first hit but continued to smoke with Vegeta.

"I've never, uh, quite felt like this before," Krillen said.

"I bet."

Krillen looked around and noticed details he'd never seen before. Everything looked so much better and interesting then before. Whenever something moved he saw an insane after image. He was a very interesting state right now, but he wasn't calm. Krillen continued to look over his shoulders and he thought he heard sounds that didn't exist. Vegeta also said stuff to him but he didn't always understand it. Eventually he no longer coughed per hit. He felt like he was going crazy, but not as crazy as Gohan was about to become. . . .

------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for Chapter IV. Not as long as the rest, but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
